New Traditions
by diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Richie and Eddie spend Halloween together and make some new traditions. Richie Tozier x Eddie Kaspbrak


"I don't usually do anything for Halloween." Eddie said looking at the house across the street. He saw all the decorations and got goosebumps all over. 

Richie watched the trees move with the breeze, the leaves danced from side to side. He looked over at Eddie and could tell that he was scared of something.

"Why not, Eds?" 

"I don't know. My mom says it's the devil's holiday, but I've never really been crazy about it anyway." Eddie sighed. 

"How about you stay over my house tonight and we can watch all the scary movies we want! Plus, we can eat all the pizza and junk we want." Richie smiled up at Eddie.

Eddie didn't want to ruin the mood so he shook his head yes.

"I'll just sneak over to your house when you're asleep..."

"What for?" Eddie asked.

"How else am I going to bang your mom, Eds?" Richie laughed behind his coke bottle glasses. 

"Beep Beep asshole." 

A few hours later Eddie was ready to go to Richie's. He told his mom that he was going over to Stanley's house to study. He wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but Richie was waiting just outside for him. Eddie felt scared, but when he was with Richie, he tried not to show it too much. Richie always seemed brave and Eddie wanted to prove that he wasn't a baby. People often took him for a little kid because he was a little small for his age, but they always assumed he was too young for a lot of things.

Eddie said goodbye to his mother and ran to meet Richie a few houses down.

"Ready to go Eds, my love?" 

"Stop calling me that." Eddie said red faced, "Don't you have anything better to do." 

"Well...I could show you my wang." Richie crowed. 

"I swear to god if you show me anything below your waist, I will castrate you." 

"Relax, love." Richie used his best British accent, "I won't show you anything you don't want to see." 

Eddie sighed as Richie wiggled his eyebrows. Eddie walked ahead of Richie trying to walk to his house as fast as possible. He didn't want Richie calling him things like love or Eds. He hated how often Richie used those terms. He wanted to get the walk over with and give Richie other things to talk about.

Once they reached Richie's house Eddie threw his bag on Richie's bed.

"Where are your parents?" Eddie asked because the house seemed extremely quiet.

"They have a Halloween party, so it's just going to be us. Is that okay, Eds?"

"Sure." Eddie stated surprised that Richie didn't mention his parents would be out.

A little while later the boys were snuggled under the covers in Richie's room watching The Re-Animator, which Eddie didn't scary at all. He was really comfortable in Richie's house and in Richie's bed. They grew up together and it made Eddie warm and fuzzy inside. After all they grew up together, Eddie was sure they were best friends. He was Richie's friend since kindergarten when Richie accidentally spilled paint on him. It was weird that Eddie would like the trashmouth especially after the paint incident, but after Eddie scolded him Richie ended up crying and saying how sorry he was. Eddie smiled at the memory and only hoped that Richie felt the same.

"Hey Rich..."

Richie looked up surprised at the interruption, he was really into the movie.

"Yeah Eds?" Richie asked.

"Remember in Kindergarten...when you spilled your blue paint on me?"

Richie smiled his big toothy grin, "How could I forget? You called me Bucky Beaver and told me I was ugly."

"Well...you still are." Eddie laughed and then looked down, "Thanks Richie."

Richie looked confused, "For what? Spilling my paint on you when we were five?"

"No. For being my friend." Eddie smiled.

Richie laughed, "As if I had a choice. After you told me how ugly I was and I cried you told me to stop crying and that we were going to be best friends. You were very snippy."

"Beep Beep Richie..."

Somewhere in between their talking and the end of the movie Eddie fell asleep and laid his head in Richie's lap. Richie looked down at him and smile. Eddie was his best friend and he loved him with all his heart, maybe more than a thirteen-year-old should love their best friend, but that was a problem for another night.

Eddie began to mumble.

"Mmm Rich?"

"Yeah Eds?" Richie said softly.

"Hmm, love you." Eddie murmured.

Richie looked down at his friend hoping he was still asleep. He discovered that Eddie had not even opened his eyes. He moved carefully so he wouldn't wake Eddie to start cleaning up the mess they made. After, he was done he shut off the light and cuddled up to Eddie in his bed.

"Night Eds. Happy Halloween."

"Night Richie." Eddie sighed huddling into Richie's chest, "I love you."

"Love you too, Eds." Richie smiled kissing his head softly, "More than you know."


End file.
